letter for mom
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Hanya sebuah surat dari seorang Hinata untuk ibunya yang ada di surga.read and review?


**Letter for Mom**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto punyanya M. Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, GAK ADA ROMANCE.**

**Happy Reading….**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ibu…<em>

_Ibu yang ada di surga, apa kabarnya? Apa ibu baik-baik saja di sana? Apa ibu selalu memperhatikan kami di sana? Aku yakin, ibu pasti selalu memperhatikan kami dari atas sana sembari melindungi kami, karena itulah sifat ibu. _

_Ibu yang ada di surga,_

_Tak terasa sudah lima tahun ibu meninggalkan kami. Sekarang usiaku sudah 18 tahun, aku sudah lulus dari Konoha senior High School dan akan melanjutkan universitas di suna, seperti kata ibu dulu, aku mengambil jurusan keperawatan. Neji-nii kini sudah berusia 22 tahun. Kemarin Neji-nii memperkenalkan calon istrinya, namanya Tenten-san, orangnya baik dan cantik, kupikir aku pasti akan menyukainya. Ayah masih seperti yang ibu kenal, keras kepala dan tegas, tapi aku tahu sifat kekeras kepalaan ayah adalah untuk menutupi kesedihannya yang ditinggal oleh ibu. Ayah masih menjadi pelatih kendo di dojo kita dan Neji-nii di terima di sebuah perusahaan besar di amerika. Sejak setahun yang lalu niisan bekerja di sana dan usia Hanabi-chan sudah 7 tahun, kemarin dia membaca sebuah karangan tentang ibu dan aku, katanya kita adalah orang yang paling dicintai dan yang akan selalu dirindukannya, Hanabi-chan membacakannya dengan senyum tulus dan mata berkaca-kaca, jujur saja hatiku senang bukan menangis saat itu juga._

_Lima tahun berlalu sejak ibu pergi meninggalkan kami, saat itu usiaku baru 13 tahun dan aku baru masuk SMP sementara usia Hanabi-chan baru 2 tahun. Saat itu aku terpukul sekali karena ibu pergi begitu cepat. Ibu baru melihatku lulus SD. Ibu belum melihatku lulus SMP, SMA sampai akhirnya aku lulus universitas dan bekerja. Ibu belum melihatku menggenakan gaun pengantin. Tahukah ibu betapa sedihnya aku? Dan apa ibu tahu perjuanganku setelah ibu tidak ada?_

_Ah, ibu pasti tahu. Karena ibu selalu melihat kami dari atas langit sana._

_Hanabi-chan menjelang usia 3 tahun sangat menyusahkanku. Di awal-awal kepergian ibu, ayahlah yang cepat pulih dari kesedihannya. Ayah yang bilang bahwa kita tidak boleh membuat ibu sedih karena selalu menangisi kepergiannya. Sambil menggendong Hanabi-chan, ayah mengatakan bahwa kami harus menjadi anak yang kuat._

_Itulah pertama kalinya ayah menasehati kami dengan cara selembut itu._

_Kemudian kehidupan kami tanpa ibu pun di mulai. Aku bersyukur karena ibu telah mengajarkanku pekerjaan rumah tangga sehingga aku bisa dengan baik mengurus rumah, ayah, Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan dengan cukup baik. Di samping itu, aku juga bisa belajar dengan sebaik mungkin. _

_Satu tahun terlewati dengan baik-baik saja. Usia Hanabi-chan sudah genap 3 tahun dan aku kelas dua SMP, Neji-nii sudah lulus dan kuliah memilih kuliah di Konoha. Hanabi-chan sudah masuk playgroup dan dia timbuh menjadi anak perempuan yang lucu, baik dan pemberani._

_Dan masalah di mulai saat itu. Hanabi-chan mulai menanyakan kenapa dia tidak punya ibu dan aku yang mulai lelah mengurusi semuanya di tambah dengan kesibukanku di sekolah membuatku tidak punya banyak teman. Bisa iku bayangkan, saat teman-temanku bermain ke mall menghabiskan uang dengan membeli berbagai macam make up dan baju keluaran terbaru saat pulang dari sekolah, aku justru harus pergi ke mini market, menjemput Hanabi-chan yang mulai bertingkah menyebalkan. Dia tidak mau pulang dari play group kalau bukan aku yang menjemput. Di tambah dengan kesibukan Neji-nii di bangku kuliahnya sehingga jarang sekali Neji-nii membantuku mengurusi rumah. Ayah sih tidak bisa terlalu diandalkan dalam hal pekerjaan rumah. Ayah terlalu menyibukkan diri di perusahaannya atau di dojo kita._

_Terkadang aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang masih bisa bebas bermain sementara aku yang bisa dibilang menggantikan posisi ibu di keluarga kita sudah harus bertanggung jawab pada semuanya. Selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah, aku harus membersihkan rumah, memasak, menyetrika seragam ayah, Neji-nii dan aku. Membangunkan Hanabi-chan – lagi-lagi Hanabi-chan hanya mau dibangunkan olehku – dan menyiapkan bento untuk kami semua. Selesai itu, aku harus mengantarkan Hanabi-chan ke TK yang arahnya berlawanan dengan sekolahku._

_Kelas tiga SMP, adalah saat-saat penuh tekanan untukku. Neji-nii sudah tingkat dua dan mempersiapkan judul skripsi. Ya, Neji-nii menghabiskan banyak liburan untuk mengambil mata kuliah semester selanjutnya sehingga niisan sudah sibuk mempersiapkan judul skripsi, tidak bisa diganggu. Harusnya aku pun sudah tidak boleh di ganggu. Aku kan pelajar SMP yang akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Tingkah Hanabi-chan semakin tidak bisa kumengerti. Usianya 4 tahun, dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku yang mengatakan bahwa ibu berada di negeri langit sana, senantiasa mengawasinya. Tingkahnya juga semakin menyebalkan. Puncak kemarahanku adalah ketika aku menemukan album lama di mana terdapat fotoku dan foto ibu, Hanabi-chan seenaknya mencoretnya dengan pulpen yang tidak bisa dihapus. _

_Kontan saja aku marah. Itu foto masa kecilku bersama ibu, di tambah tekanan ujian dan tekanan lainnya, aku meledak._

_Aku memarahi Hanabi-chan dan mengatakan bahwa dia nakal. Aku mengatakan bahwa ibu pergi karena Hanabi-chan. aku mengatakan karena Hanabi-chan ada aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati masa-masa SMPku. Pokoknya aku menyalahkan Hanabi-chan atas semua kejadian jelek yang menimpaku._

_Hanabi-chan menangis dan meminta maaf. Ayah menamparku dan memaki-ku. Neji-nii yang baru pulang kuliah langsung membawa Hanabi-chan yang meraung-raung meminta maaf kepadaku ke luar. Meninggalkanku yang sedang emosi bersama ayah yang juga emosi._

_Aku menangis. _

_Sakit karena tamparan ayah yang keras. Sakit karena tidak ada yang membelaku. Sakit karena kenangan ibu dan aku saat Hanabi-chan belum ada hilang. Aku mengurung diri di kamar, menangis dalam diam, menumpahkan kekesalanku dan kesedihanku. Berkali-kali kudengar Hanabi-chan memanggil namaku dan meminta maaf dengan terisak-isak. Neji-nii yang menenangkan Hanabi-chan dan mungkin menidurkannya. Ayah? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, karena saat itu aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada ayah dan semuanya._

_Keesokan harinya, aku menyiapkan segala keperluan ayah, Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan pagi-pagi sekali. Menyiapkan sarapan dan bento, membereskan rumah dan akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah tanpa pamit. Di sekolah aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku harus begini? Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi kepadaku? Usiaku baru 15 tahun tapi pekerjaanku sudah seberat orang dewasa saja rasanya. Aku lelah dan lelah, menyalahkan Hanabi-chan, menyalahkan ayah dan Neji-nii yang hanya membantuku sedikit, menyalahkan ayah yang menamparku semalam dan menyalahkan Neji-nii yang malah menenangkan Hanabi-chan. seharusnya yang ditenangkan oleh Neji-nii adalah aku, bukan Hanabi-chan bukan? Aku juga menyalahkan ibu yang pergi meninggalkan kamu begitu cepat. _

_Jam istirahat, ada telepon dari TK tempat Hanabi-chan bersekolah, katanya Hanabi-chan kabur dari TK. Aku sontak gelisah. Aku berlari begitu saja dari sekolah, menuju TK tempat Hanabi-chan seharusnya ada. Kurenai-sensei bilang Hanabi-chan hari ini tidak semangat dan tahu-tahu saja sudah tidak ada. Panic langsung menjalari hatiku, aku berlari ke sana – ke mari. Ke taman kota biasa kami bermain, ke rumah, ke toko, ke mana saja. Ayah dan Neji-nii sudah dihubungi dan langsung mencari Hanabi-chan._

_Sampai senja telihat, Hanabi-chan tak ditemukan. Aku menangis lagi. Kali ini menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang kemarin melampiaskan kekesalanku kepadanya. meminta maaf kepada ayah dan Neji-nii. Berdo'a demi keselamatan Hanabi-chan. aku takut kalau Hanabi-chan akan menyusulmu, ibu. Aku takut kehilangan orang yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini, Hanabi-chan. aku takut dan takut, memikirkan hal terburuk yang terjadi kepada Hanabi-chan dan berdo'a semoga Hanabi-chan baik-baik saja._

_Barulah saat kami akan menelepon polisi, Hanabi-chan pulang ke rumah kami dengan di antar seseorang. Seorang kakek-kakek bernama Sarutobi-san. Aku langusng menghambur memeluk Hanabi-chan yang menunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat aku menanyakan ke mana saja dia seharian ini dengan agak membentaknya, dia meminta maaf. Sembari menyerahkan fotoku dan ibu yang dicoretnya, dia berkata, "Maaf, Hinata-nee… temanku bilang tintanya bisa di hilangkan dengan cairan penghapus, tapi yang hilang malah wajah ibu dan kakak, maaf," setelah mengatakan itu, dia kembali menangis meraung-raung. Sarutobi-san yang ada di pinggir Hanabi-chan menepuk puncak kepalaku, membuatku menatapnya, sarutobi-san tersenyum bijaksana._

"_Hanabi-chan berlari ke tokoku dengan menangis, katanya 'tolong perbaiki foto Hinata-nee' dengan lutut memar dan kotor, padahal tokoku hanya bisa menperbaiki alat-alat elektronik. Dia anak yang baik ya?"_

_Mendengar itu aku kembali menatap Hanabi-chan. benar, lututnya memar. Kakinya bengkak dan tubuhnya kotor. Dengan kaki sekecil itu, dia menempuh beberapa kilo hanya demi memperbaiki fotoku. Aku menangis lagi, kemudian memeluk Hanabi-chan lagi, mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. _

_Ibu, saat itu aku menyadari. Hanabi-chan mencoret fotoku karena dia cemburu kepadaku. Aku punya begitu banyak foto bersama ibu sementara Hanabi-chan tidak. Sungguh aku merasa telah gagal menjadi kakak, karena tidak menyadari kecemburuannya saat itu. _

_Insiden itu membuatku sedikit sadar, dan hubungan kami semakin dekat. Saat aku mengatakan maaf kepada ayah, ayah hanya menepuk puncak kepalaku sekali dengan ekspresi tersenyum. Neji-nii yang biasanya jarang tersenyum, ikutan tersenyum._

_Kelas satu SMA, aku masuk Konoha senior High School, Neji-nii sedang mempersiapkan sidang skripsi dan Hanabi-chan sudah 5 tahun. Awal SMA aku mengenal cinta. Dan cintaku berlabuh kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Dan cintaku bersambut. Di awal kenaikan sma kelas dua, dia menembakku. Oh ibu… aku sungguh tidak percaya Sasuke-kun akan menyukaiku yang seperti ini._

_Kelas dua SMA, usia Hanabi-chan sudah 6 tahun. Dia sudah masuk SD. Hanabi-chan sangat senang ketika aku memberikannya tas ransel yang sudah ibu belikan untuknya. sudah sifat ibu yang membelikan segala sesuatu bahkan sejak kami baru , itu sifat ibu. Saat aku lahir pun, Neji-nii mengatakan ibu langsung heboh membuat berlembar-lembar surat yang dimasukannya ke ransel untuk di aku baca saat aku sudah dewasa. Dan… ibu, aku sudah membaca semua surat yang ibu buat untukku. Makanya aku membalas surat ibu. Sama seperti Neji-nii, aku juga menyimpan surat yang ibu berikan untuk Hanabi-chan untuk dibacanya nanti. Aku pasti menjaga surat Hanabi-chan baik-baik._

_Apa ibu bertanya tentang hubungan asmaraku bersama Sasuke-kun? Hem… hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja, ibu. Dia begitu mencintai dan menyayangiku. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia tidak marah aku selalu membawa Hanabi-chan di saat kencan-kencan kami. Meski sifatnya dingin dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, entah kenapa Hanabi-chan menyukai Sasuke-kun. Setiap berkencan kami selalu dikira sepasang suami istri, dan Sasuke hany amenyeringai. Terkadang dia usil mengatakan bahwa aku sedang mengandung anak keduanya._

_Bisa ibu bayangkan bagaimana panasnya mukaku saat dai mengatakan itu. Ah, dan ibu jangan percaya omongannya. Asal ibu tahu saja, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari ciuman di bibir!  
><em>

_Ah ya… ayah dan Neji-nii tidak terlalu menyukai tepatnya lagi, mereka berdua tidak menyukai semua teman cowok yang kubawa ke rumah. Setiap Sasuke-kun dating ke rumah kita, Sasuke-kun selalu ditatap dengan tatapan maut milik mereka berdua. Dulu-dulu, tatapan seperti itu cukup ampuh untuk mengusir semua teman laki-lakiku, tapi kali ini tidak mempan. Sasuke-kun seperti tidak merasa kehadirannya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh ayah dan Neji-nii. Ya… itulah Sasuke-kun. Sifat Sasuke-kun, ayah dan Neji-nii kan mirip._

_Ibu yang ada di surga,_

_Ibu boleh bernafas lega sekarang. Kehidupan kami di sini baik-baik saja. Kami sudah bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran ibu di sini, meski sepi sekali rasanya. Apa ibu tahu, ayah selalu menangis tanpa suara di tengah malam selama lima tahun ini, namun kemarin, aku sudah tidak melihat ayah menangis dalam diam di depan altar ibu lagi. Neji-nii jugasebentar lagi sudah memulai kehidupan barunya bersama tenten-san yang sekilas sifatnya mirip seperti ibu. Hanabi-chan sudah tumbuh dengan baik. Dia sudah bisa membantuku mengurus rumah dan masakannya juga sudah lumayan enak. Dia baik dan tidak macam-macam. Pintar di sekolahnya dan dia sudah mengerti arti 'kematian'. Hanabi-chan juga menjadi idola di sekolahnya. _

_Ibu, terima kasih atas semua surat yang ibu buat untukku. Surat-surat ibu untukku yang baru lahir sampai untukku yang berusia 18 tahun sudah kubaca. Tinggal satu surat lagi yang belum ku baca, surat untukku yang sudah berumah tangga. _

_Terima kasih karena ibu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untukku dari awal. Terima kasih Karena telah mengajariku berbagai hal. Memori tentang ibu tidak akan kulupakan. Ibu yang cantik, ibu dengan senyuman secerah matahari, ibu yang begitu serasi di dekat ayah. Ibu yang selalu mencintai kami._

_Ibu, baik-baiklah di sana, jangan khawatirkan kami lagi dan teruslah lihat kami di atas langit sana. Kami akan baik-baik saja di sini. Tunggulah sampai saat kami bertemu ibu di surge nanti._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu, ibu._

_Hinata_

_._

_._

**Finish**

**.**

Epilog :

Hinata meletakan surat yang dibuatnya semalam di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama ibunya. Gadis bermata keperakan itu tersenyum di hadapan nisan ibu tercintanya. Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan rambut lavendernya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah. Wajah cantik itu merona ketika seseorang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun~" pekik hinata pelan. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengubris pekikan gadisnya. Pemuda bermarga uchiha itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang gadis.

"Kau mengenalkanku kepada ibumu kan?" tanya Sasuke kepada hinata. Hinata tersenyum, menyentuh lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Te-tentu saja," ucapnya gugup. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, surat yang diberikan ibumu itu," jeda sebentar. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh hinata menghadapnya. Kemudian pemuda berambut raven itu menyentuh pipi hinata, membuat semburat pink menghiasi pipinya, manis sekali. "Bagaimana kalau tahun depan kita membacanya?" tanyanya.

Angin berhembus kembali, saat hinata tertegun dengan ucapan si pemuda. Hinata kemudian tersenyum, dan dengan air mata bahagia yang keluar kedau mata keperakannya, dia mengangguk, membuat bibir Sasuke melengkung ke atas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga…"

Kata-kata itu tak sempat di selesaikan karena Sasuke sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir sang gadis. Angin kembali menghembus, melantunkan simfoni kebahagiaan demi kebahagiaan dua insan yang saling mencintai tersebut. Angin juga menerbangkan surat yang ada di depan nisan ibu Hinata terbang ke langit, mengantarkan surat seorang anak ke tempat ibunya, agar bisa dibaca oleh sang ibu.

Di atas langit sana, seurai wajah tersenyum senang melihat kebahagiaan putrinya….

'Berbahagialah Hinata-chan. Ibu juga mencintai kalian~'

**Epilog : end**

* * *

><p>Caup-cuap:<p>

Sedikit kegajean yang timbul ketika sesi renungan di kampus. Renungannya tentang seorang ibu. Pokoknya aku sedih banget, dan karena aku gak mau menangis di depan orang lain, aku nulis fict gaje ini. Huwe~

Maaf kalau GaJe, saat renungan itu, selain kisah yang di ceritakan oleh senpai, juga ditampilkan foto ibu yang udah pada tua renta, pokoknya bikin nangis

Semoga ada manfaat yang bisa diambil dari fict ini,

Mohon reviewnya minna~


End file.
